Ruda y Cursí
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: La continuación del "Crimen del padre Maxwell". Dorothy siempre ha amado a Quatre, pero no halla la manera de decirselo, más con su compromiso en puerta. ¿Que pasara cuando intervengan los Gundam Boys?


Gundam Wing fanfic  
"Ruda y Cursí"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Sunrise, así que no me demandes

-Perdone Padre porque he pecado.  
Duo entorno los ojos hacia el cielo mientras dejaba a un lado el manga que estaba leyendo dentro del confesionario. No había tenido "clientes" en todo el santo día, pero no esperaba que llegaba ella...nuevamente.  
-Dorothy, ¿Que sucede ahora? Volviste a pensar pecaminosamente?  
-¿Como lo sabe?  
Duo estuvo a punto de soltarle un insulto, pero se contuvo. Dorothy Catalonia era desesperante, pero él seguía siendo un emisario de Cristo y tenía que contenerse.  
-En fin, ¿Ahora conque soñaste a Quatre?  
-Bueno, verá...estamos los dos en una sala de hospital y...  
Duo suspiro imperceptiblemente mientras escuchaba un cuento pervertido más de la rubia, que llegaba a tintes XXX realmente extremos. Se notaba le faltaba tener sexo con alguien y de manera urgente.  
-Fue cuando me tomo entre sus varoniles brazos contra su viril pecho...  
Duo apreto los dientes a punto de soltar una risotada. ¿Quatre viril y varonil? Eso era cómico.  
-Y entonces desgarro mi ropa de un tirón y...  
-Ya, ya, ya basta! - Duo elevo la voz - Dorothy, no quiero ofenderte, pero no puedes estar contando esto a un sacerdote! Más cuando hice voto de castidad!  
-P-Pero Duo, eres el único que puedo contarle esto!  
-¿Y que pasa con Hilde o Sally? Ellas igual podrían aconsejarte  
-No puedo... - la rubia bajo la mirada - trate de hacerlo, pero su opinión de Ioana es bastante buena...  
Ioana. La dichosa novia latina de Quatre. Habían estado saliendo por dos años...sí, dos años luego de la boda de Heero y Releena.  
Dorothy tenía razón en sentirse intimidada. La chica era un ejemplo de dulzura y belleza. Ni se diga que estudiaba una maestría en física.  
Toda una joyita.  
-Bueno, pero no creo las chicas se pongan en contra tuya por contarles...esto. Digo, igual lo agradecerían.  
-Duo, no entiendes! Ellas podrían contarlo luego! Tú no!  
-Sí, el famoso secreto de confesión - Duo tomo el manga y abrio la compuerta, echandoselo - toma, mejor ponte a leer.  
-P-Pero...  
Dorothy escucho por respuesta, un portazo que había dado Duo al salir del confesionario. Entonces bajo su vista hacia el manga.  
-Toradora...que gracioso - suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?  
Duo dejo de frotarse las sienes con la mano izquierda y miro a su ayudante, que traía una bandeja. Ataviada con un traje de monja muy almidonado.  
-Hilde, no tienes calor con esa cosa?  
-Algo, pero a diferencia suya monseñor, no puedo despojarme de lo básico, sería un pecado.  
-Ah no, no me eches la culpa de tus votos de castidad.  
-Lo hago, aparte recordarás que no soy virgen...ni tú tampoco.  
Duo hizo una mueca, al ver la sonrisa torcida de su ayudanta. A veces pensaba que ella lo instaba a pecar y de maneras muy poco ortodoxas.  
Aunque tampoco podía repelar mucho. Ellos habían tenido una relación bastante apasionada antes de que él tomara los hábitos.  
Y eso era lo que sacaba de balance a Duo. ¿Como alguien tan ardiente en la cama como Hilde podía haberse convertido en monja?  
-¿Estas teniendo pensamientos impuros verdad?  
-¿Y tu como sabes? Acaso ya me lees la mente?  
-Algo - le sonrio la chica mientras le servía una taza. Duo suspiro y miro el chocolate frío que Hilde le enseñaba. Con suma delicadeza y picardia, tomo la taza y la mano de la chica.  
-Duo! - ella retiro la mano rapidamente - no hagas eso!  
-Estamos a mano - el sacerdote sonrio y dio un sorbo - ah, delicioso, gracias!  
Hilde asintio levemente. Entonces elevo la vista y por la ventana de la sacristia algo extraño.  
-¿Dorothy otra vez?  
Duo asintio.  
-Platicamos un rato. Supongo que aun tiene culpas por lo que hizo en la vieja guerra Gundam...  
-Sabes que mentir es otro pecado?  
-Ya he pecado suficiente contra el sexto mandamiento y Dios no me ha enviado un rayo, creo que sabe que no es malo y que forma parte de todo ser humano.  
-¿Incluyendo los pecados libidinosos de una amiga?  
Duo casí escupe el chocolate y miro con ojos sorprendidos a la monja.  
-¿Tu como sabes que...?  
-Duo, seré monja, pero sigo siendo chica...y Dorothy habla dormida...  
-Me lo imagine. Entonces los sueños que ha tenido no son de ahora verdad?  
-No. Desde hace al menos 1 año y medio.  
-Entiendo, Ustedes rentaban una casa juntas, antes de tomar los hábitos. ¿Entonces porque apenas lleva 2 meses contandome esto?  
-Lógico. Quatre va a casarse.  
-¡Que! Se va a casar?!!  
-Sí. Me extraña que no te halla comentado nada. A mí me lo dijo Trowa.  
Justo en ese momento, el teléfono sono. Duo respondio por automático.  
-¿Quatre? - parpadeo - sí, estoy bien gracias....¿Que? Vas a casarte? Claro! Yo puedo oficiar la boda y...ok, ok, luego nos vemos - Duo colgo y miro sorprendido a Hilde.  
-Creo que allí tiene su respuesta monseñor - finalizo la monja con una sonrisa.

Dorothy lanzo el manga hacia un extremo de su habitación, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Se quedo un largo rato contemplando las manchas y deformidades del techo, aunque no había ninguna. El domo que habitaba era perfecto.  
Lo cual la sacaba de quisio.  
Primero penso que extrañaba la guerra.  
Luego que extrañaba a Miliardo, el cual pensaba que se había enamorado.  
Pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando combatio con él...cuando él le hizo ver lo inútil de la guerra, lo inútil de pelear por una causa pérdida...  
Con Quatre Raberna Winter.  
Una furia terrible inundo su ser. Sencillamente se levanto y tomo un sable que tenía encima de la cabecera. Comenzo a espolearlo, más bien aporrear la pared con sus mandobles.  
-¡Porque rayos no dejo de pensar en tí! ¡Porque! ¡¡¡¡Porque!!!  
Pero la pared no se daño en absoluto. Al contrario, el sable se doblo en dos cuando dio un último mandoble.  
-Maldición... - dejo caer el arma y se agarro la cabeza, respirando con dificultad - Dios...otra vez...no puedo respirar..  
Con dificultad trato de moverse hacia la cómoda, donde tenía sus pastillas. Las mismas que le había recetado Trowa de manera clandestina.  
Pero la falta de aire y el dolor en el pecho eran asquerosamente horrendos.  
-Maldita ansiedad... - comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la hiperventilación. Se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro...  
Pero el sonido del videoteléfono la paro en seco. Levanto la vista y vio con horror que el identificador de la pantalla mostraba a la peor persona que podía hablarle en ese momento...  
-No, no, no... - tosio con dificultad. El mareo se hacía más intenso, pero apreto los dientes y se levanto. Era imposible detener un ataque de pánico...pero...pero ella tenía que lograrlo!  
-¿Dorothy? - la imagen de Quatre aparecio. Se notaba preocupado - ¿Estas bien? No contestabas...  
-Sí, sí - volvio a toser y usando toda su determinación, dejo de hiperventilar un momento, apretando el cuerpo.  
-¿Segura?  
-Segura - Dorothy, en un acto de autocontrol increíble, comenzo a hablar con su voz de siempre - ¿Como estas?  
-Bien, acabo de hablar con Duo y le dí mis detalles sobre la boda.  
-Excelente - Dorothy solto un rugido desde su pecho que Quatre no alcanzo a escuchar - me parece muy bien.  
-Gracias. Esta decisión es de suma importancia y quería que lo supieras.  
-Gracias por su confianza joven Quatre, sé que hará lo mejor por usted y su futura esposa.  
-Lo sé - el rubio se froto la nuca y sonrio - no se como pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.  
Dorothy apreto la mandibula. Sí, ella había sido la responsable de que Ioana y Quatre se conocieran en un baile que había ofrecido en el viejo castillo de Zang. Claro, quien iba a esperar que el estupido se prendará de esa chica...  
-Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Voy a hablar con Ioana sobre los preparativos.  
-Esta bien, buena suerte, luego hablamos.  
Quatre asintio y la imagen desaparecio. Al instante, Dorothy se derrumbo sobre la alfombra, temblando y con varias lágrimas esparciendose por sus mejillas.  
-Veo que llegue en buen momento...  
Dorothy se volvio rapidamente. Una figura estaba en la entrada de su casa, mirandole con tranquilidad.  
-Para tí lo será - escupio - yo estoy destrozada.  
-Se nota - Trowa se permitio esbozar una ligera sonrisa - se nota...

-Sí, gracias - Duo suspiro mientras volvía a colgar el anticuado teléfono de la sacristía.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Era Trowa, llego a casa de Dorothy y la vio en sus crisis de pánico.  
-No debería ir mejor al psiquiatra? Trowa tiene muchos conocimientos de medicina, pero no creo sea el más indicado para ello.  
-Lo es - sonrio el sacerdote - por el momento. Tu sabes que sus crisis vienen por la ansiedad de la boda.  
-¿Y no empeorara cuando vea a Quatre casado?  
-Quizás, eso sí...  
-Duo! - Hilde dio un azoton con las manos en el escritorio - ni se te ocurra interferir!  
-Interferir que? Estas algo paranoica - Duo siguio sonriendo - crees que voy a meter mi manota para que Dorothy y Quatre esten juntos?  
Hilde miro indescriptiblemente a Duo. Este termino por suspirar.  
-Vale, quizás un poco...  
-No puedes hacer eso! Esto no es un manga o un cuento de hadas!  
-¿Y porque no? Quatre haría feliz a Dorothy.  
-Pero Ioana no es la mala del cuento! Es una chica maravillosa y Quatre esta enamorada de ella!  
-¿Crees que la ama realmente?  
-Oh vamos, no discutiremos sobre eso. Se nota a leguas!  
-Y te haces llamar mujer. Quatre le gusta, pero no la ama...  
-¿Y ama a Dorothy?  
-No, pero igual le gusta...  
-Aja. Entonces es lo mismo y Ioana tiene la ventaja.  
-Claro que no.  
-Duo, no te voy a dejar interferir en esto!!  
-Vas a dejarme...  
-Aja, obligame...  
-¿Quieres que peque contigo?  
Hilde se puso roja, lo cual resalto aun más el cuello almidonado de su habito.  
-Eso no es justo! Sabes que estoy en un voto de castidad!  
-Podemos romperlo...  
-Te voy a denunciar con el Obispo por tu peculado!  
-Hazlo y seguro me excomulgan...  
Hilde apreto los dientes. El maldito tenía todas las de ganar de todas formas. Si lo sacaban de la iglesia, ella también podría hacerlo y podrían estar juntos.  
-Eres un... - se mordio los labios - mira lo que me haces pensar y hacer! Voy a tener que confesarme luego!  
-Estoy disponible - le guiño el ojo - anda, tengo una fuente muy confiable sobre los sentimientos verdaderos de Quatre.  
-¿Y se puede saber quien es esa fuente?  
Duo solo sonrio enigmaticamente.  
-Esta justo ahora moviendo los hilos del destino...

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Just take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face.

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Just take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Just take a look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's a chance I've got to take.

Just take a look at me now.

Quatre abrio los ojos justo al acabar la canción. Levanto el mando del reproductor de música, deteniendo la reproducción.  
Penso que la música lo calmaría un poco, pero parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario.  
Sabía que Dorothy tenía algo. Aunque aparentaba su natural frialdad y tranquilidad, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo que había visto mucho ultimamente.  
Se levanto del sillón y comenzo a dar vueltas por su habitación. Sabía que estaba mal fijarse en los ojos de una chica que no era su prometida, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Dorothy siempre le había importado, no solo como una compañera y amiga, sino como una igual.  
Aunque ella había tenido la loca idea de seguir con la guerra, al final, Dorothy le entendía mejor que nadie. Ella también buscaba la paz fervientemente y aparte, su dominio del sistema Zero de los Gundams había sido equiparable al suyo. Inclusive, él lucho con ella para neutralizar tal sistema durante la batalla con el Libra.  
Ni se digas las largas charlas que tenían cuando se veían.  
Dorothy era impulsiva, agresiva y un tanto chiflada, así su forma de expresarse y ser eran sumamente toscas.  
Sin embargo, en eso residía su encanto. Verla sonreír o poner atención eran de lo más gratificante.  
Y generalmente era aquí donde Quatre comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Siempre que pensaba en ella...  
Pero estaba Ioana. Ella era igualmente inteligente o hasta más. Era sexy, atractiva, y aparte risueña. Un encanto en muchisimos sentidos, aparte de ser la amabilidad andando. Más parecida a él...  
Y esta era la idea que lo volvía a la realidad: Ioana era como él y eso era lo mejor. No alguien tan distinta como Dorothy Catalonia.

-¿Mejor?  
Dorothy asintio mientras se recostaba en el sillón.  
-Gracias, no se como pagarte esto.  
Trowa nego con la cabeza y se inclino suavemente hacia ella, retirando un mechón rubio de su frente.  
-No es nada. Solo espero pronto salgas de esta crisis.  
-Sabes, no entiendo como no me enamore de tí. Habría sido más sencillo...  
-No lo creo. No confundas mi amabilidad con mis sentimientos. La guerra casí me los quito todos.  
-Sigues con tu hermana...  
Trowa guardo silencio y miro hacia lo lejos.  
-Quizás... - alcanzo a murmurar. Entonces se levanto y saco un celular de su bolsillo.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Invito a Trowa a tu casa.  
-Que! - Dorothy se levanto de un salto - no puedes hacer eso!!  
-¿Porque no? Necesitas un pequeño empujón  
-Eso no es empujón! Quieres meterme en líos! Sabes que Quatre tiene ya su pareja! No puedes hacerme esto!  
Pero para horror de la chica, Trowa marco y al instante contesto Quatre.  
-Si, bueno?  
Pero Trowa no conto como Dorothy se lanzaba como un tigre encima de él, para arrebatarle el teléfono con rapidez.  
-No voy a permitir que hagas mas tonterías! - rugio la chica.  
-¿Tonterias? ¿Que tonterias?  
Dorothy se paro en seco. Miro con horror como el celular estaba en modo de altoparlante. Trowa esbozo una sonrisa seca.  
-Q-Quatre... - tartamudeo - y-yo...  
-Ah, Dorothy - el tono del rubio parecio animado - como estas? Estas con Trowa ahora?  
-S-Sí, vino a ayudarme a la casa con unos pendientes.  
-Sí, un par de pendientes - dijo Trowa - que tienen pezones...  
-Que... - alcanzo a mascullar Quatre. Dorothy miro casí al borde del colapso a su amigo. Este se acerco aun más y susurro un suave "eres hermosa", rematando la situación.  
-Trowa... - la voz de Dorothy se quebro. Sin embargo, por el tono empleado parecía otra cosa.  
-Ya veo... - al fin se escucho del celular - lamento haber...interrumpido algo...yo...tengo que irme... - solo se oyo como colgaban.  
-Estuvo perfecto - Trowa tomo su celular.  
-¿Perfecto? - Dorothy brinco histerica - QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!  
-La carnada - sentencio el castaño sin menor pizca de verguenza.

Duo solto un largo bostezo mientras terminaba de releer el manga de Hajime no Ippo que tenía en las manos.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de como abrían el confesionario, era inequivoco.  
-Dios - miro hacia el cielo mientras cerraba el manga - seguro es ella nuevamente.  
-Perdoneme padre, porque he pecado...  
Duo parpadeo al escuchar esa voz. No podía ser...  
-Quatre??  
-Padre, he pecado contra el sexto mandamiento de su fe...  
-Quatre! - Duo abrio la compuerta - que demonios haces aquí!  
-Duo, no es eso blasfemar?  
-Cual blasfemia! Eres un arabe, un musulman! Deberías estar con Alah!  
-Alah no puede darme ahora una respuesta y una pena...no hasta el próximo ramadan.  
-Aja, sí, sí. ¿Que rayos haces aquí?  
-Ya te dije, peque contra el sexto mandamiento.  
-Y tu como sabes cual es??? Bueno, no importa. Supongo hiciste el amor con tu novia antes de la boda y por eso te sientes culpable. Sí, sí...mira, reza 10 padres nuestros o el equivalente en tu religión y estas perdonado.  
-No, no peque con mi novia - Quatre suspiro y miro el suelo del confesionario - tuve sueños húmedos con otra mujer.  
Duo enarco una ceja. Si algo se parecían Dorothy y Quatre, aparte de ser rubios y unos dementes bien portados, era su grafiquismo para decir las cosas.  
-Bueno, hombre. Eso es normal - el padre Maxwell tomo aire - digo, todos los hacemos.  
-No lo creo. No al menos si quien fue el objeto de mis fantasías fue una mujer que yo conozco y considero mi amiga.  
-Mira, si fue Releena, esta bien. No le diré a Heero y aparte esto queda entre nosotros. Igual si pensaste en Hilde, no pasa nada. Debes admitir que aun con su traje de monja, se ve bastante...  
-Fue con Dorothy...  
Duo se paro en seco. Parpadeo varias veces y se acerco más a la compuerta.  
-¿Quien?  
-Dorothy Catalonia...  
Duo se dejo caer en seco sobre el banco. Entonces miro a su amigo con cara de marciano.  
-No puede ser...  
-Lo es padre y por eso, me siento terrible - Quatre bajo la mirada desconsolado. Duo lo observo desconcertado. ¿Quien iba a pensar que todo hubiera sido tan sencillo?  
-Erh, me imagino que todo paso por algo no?  
-Sí, así es...ayer me marco Trowa y resulta que estaban en una situación algo...incomoda con ella.  
¿Trowa? ¿Dorothy?  
Duo hizo una mueca. No, no podía ser posible. Trowa era tan asexuado como un helecho y Dorothy no era en absoluto su tipo de chica.  
Bueno, tampoco podía quejarse. Mira que la loca se había fijado en alguien tan tranquilo como Quatre.  
-Bueno, entonces estas seguro de eso?  
-Eh...no - Quatre se rasco la mejilla - solo que...me parecio muy explicito.  
-Igual estaban haciendo otras cosas, no tanto eso, no crees?  
-Quizás... - Quatre miro hacia la nada. Duo sonrio.  
-¿No sería bueno hablar con Dorothy y aclarar el asunto?  
-Hablar con ella?  
-Sí. Igual tiene una explicación.  
-Si fuera eso, me habría hablado, no crees?  
-¿Y si realmente esta ocupada como dices?  
Quatre parpadeo.  
-¿Ocupada? Con...?  
Duo asintio lentamente. Como impulsado por un resorte, Quatre se irguio y salio rapidamente del confesionario. Duo siguio sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Suerte - asintio con un susurro...

_  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

-Estupida canción...  
Dorothy conducía a gran velocidad por la autopista, mientras la música resonaba por toda la cabina del automóvil. Le importaba un soberano bledo que fueran a multarla, inclusive a estrellarse.  
Ya nada tenía importancia...

_-¿Porque hiciste eso?  
-No lo ves - Trowa saco entonces una invitación de su chaqueta - por esto  
Dorothy tomo la tarjeta y se quedo helada.  
-Es...  
-La invitación para la boda entre Ioana y Quatre.  
-No...no puede ser... - Dorothy sintio que las piernas se le hacían de gelatina - no...  
-Creo que debes hacer algo si quieres...  
-No...  
-Eh?  
-NO! - la rubia rugio - ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTAR LUCHANDO COMO ANTES! Primero por la paz de esta Tierra que al final ni logre el estupido objetivo!  
-Dorothy, pero...  
-¡Callate Trowa! - antes de que el piloto del Gundam Heavyarms repelara, Dorothy se volvio y tomo un sable que tenía encima de la repisa. Se volvio espoleandolo peligrosamente  
-Dorothy que estas...  
-Dame tus llaves...  
-Que...?  
-Damelas! - la rubia le apunto con el sable - o te atravieso a la mitad!  
Trowa enarco una ceja. Dorothy había sacado su lado "Zero" nuevamente.  
-Vale, esta bien - Trowa saco las llaves de su coche, pero tan pronto lo hizo, una estocada bien dada, se las arrebato de la mano y cayeron en las de Dorothy. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, esta ya había salido corriendo del lugar. Trowa tomo su celular mientras el coche salía hecho la raya.  
-Hola - murmuro luego de un marcaje - sí Wufei, necesito tu ayuda..._

-Maldita sea con todos! - Dorothy rugio nuevamente mientras aceleraba. Al instante, el sonido de varias patrullas comenzo a inundar el ambiente, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Tal vez un año en la correcional la harían reaccionar de su idiotez.

-Que hiciste que!!  
Trowa enarco una ceja. Quatre había reaccionado como ella. Que curiosa manera de ser.  
-Me arrebato las llaves del coche...  
-¡Y porque no hiciste nada para detenerla!  
-Y que me dejara como brocheta, no gracias.  
Quatre no dijo nada más y subio a su coche, arrancandolo inmediatamente.  
Tan pronto se perdio en una esquina, otro vehículo aparecio frente a Trowa.  
-Veo que hay problemas - Wufei bajo el espejo lateral mientras señalaba el asiento del copiloto.  
-Y muchos, habrá que llamar a la caballeria - Barton saco nuevamente su celular mientras comenzaba a marcar.

Digno de una película, Dorothy iba enmedio de la autopista, mientras 5 auto patrullas le seguían de cerca.  
-Es la policia militar! - se escucho el altavoz - detengan el vehículo!  
Dorothy solto una carcajada por respuesta, mientras miraba el convoy que le seguía por el espejo retrovisor.  
-Ja, primero muerta! - volvio a reír de manera maniaca. Sin embargo, vio como un vehículo emergía entre los azul y blanco de la PM.  
Y al reconocerlo, el color de la piel se le fue...  
Al instante, el celular de la chica comenzo a repiquetear.  
-Quatre... - murmuro al contestar - ¿Que estas...?  
-Dorothy! - la voz del rubio trono por la bocina - ¡Que diablos crees quie haces!  
Dorothy parpadeo desconcertada. Jamás había escuchado ese tono de él...  
Y lo peor, lo hacía ver más atractivo.  
-¡Y tu que crees! - la chica contesto en igual mal modo - ¡Matarme!  
-Magnifico, lo que me faltaba - solo se oyo como colgaban. Dorothy volteo a su lado y vio como el coche de su "amado" se colocaba a su lado y le hacía señas para que se detuviera. Dorothy nego con la cabeza vehemente y apreto aun más el acelerador.  
Sin embargo, 3 coches salieron por las laterales de la autopista, colocandose trás Dorothy, pero enfrente de las patrullas.  
-¡Que demonios! - exclamo Hilde espantada - me dijiste que iríamos a un orfanato a ver niños y subitamente te metiste en la autopista!  
-Es por una buena causa hermana Hilde - sonrio socarronamente Duo mientras aceleraba la vagoneta de la Iglesia - oye, te felicito, el motor esta muy bien!  
-Que! No lo subas arriba de 150! Va a estallar!  
Duo no obedecio, mientras soltaba una risita y se colocaba justo atrás de Quatre. Hilde parpadeo, reconociendo los coches que "perseguían".  
-No puede ser, no me digas que...  
-Oh sí, oh sí. Estamos en "los Dukes de Hazard".

-Sí, lo se Sally, pero necesito en serio ese tanque!  
-Oye, no tienes que usar un tanque, una sencilla barricada la detendría.  
-No Sally, yo asumire el riesgo - siguio hablando ignorando a Trowa. Este suspiro mientras comenzaba a marcar al número de Quatre.

Heero era el otro conductor, sin embargo, no iba solo en su recien estrenada camioneta familiar.  
-Heero! Se supone ya debes estar en casa! - la voz de Releena resonaba por el celular del joven - dijiste que ibas a llevar a Renée a comprar pañales!  
-Lo hice, pero - Heero volteo a ver a su nena de 6 meses en el asiento para bebés - ocurrio una emergencia y ahora estoy en una misión  
-Heero Yui!!! - Releena grito - Cual misión!!! No puedes hacer una con tu hija a bordo!!!  
-No te preocupes mujer, no voy a autodestruirme - el susodicho colgo y lanzo el celular a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Apreto más el acelerador, colocandose a lado de la vagoneta de Duo. Por otra parte, Renée parecía sumamente contenta, agitando sus manitas.  
-Buena chica - sonrio Heero - se nota que eres mi hija.

Dorothy vio con horror la escena. Lo preocupante no eran las patrullas, que ya sumaban una docena, sino los "Gundam boys", que la seguían como perros de caza.  
En ese instante, Duo y Heero se sincronizaron y se colocaron a lado del coche, encajonandola.  
-Yaha señorita! - grito Duo con acento sureño - preparate a enfrentar al General Lee!  
Hilde solo nego con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba al asiento.  
Dorothy penso en darles un empujón y mandarlos a volar. Al fin, esos idiotas parecían estar hechos de goma, en especial el mentado Heero.  
Sin embargo, vio con sorpresa como Hilde estaba con Duo y una beba en el otro vehículo.  
-Malditos! - apreto los dientes - así no puedo atacarlos!  
Por último, Wufei se coloco atrás de ella y le dio un pequeño "toque", que hizo que Dorothy casí saltara del asiento.  
-Excelente - Trowa hablaba por el altoparlante - ya la tenemos!  
-¡Que demonios! - Quatre parecía haber perdido su amabilidad habitual, mientras gritaba por la ventanilla abierta. Su coche se había posicionado atrás de Wufei - ¡Van a matarla!  
-En parte - contesto el chino sin mayor tacto.  
-Aparte que te importa? - pregunto Duo sonriendole - de todas formas te vas a casar con otra!  
Quatre iba a contestar, cuando el disparo de una automática golpeo el toldo del coche. Vio con horror como Heero le apuntaba por la ventanilla.  
-¡Idiota! - Dorothy ahora gritaba por su ventana - van a matarmelo!  
-Lo vas a hacer en cualquier momento si no te detienes.. - comento Trowa como siempre. Dorothy iba a soltarle una sarta de palabrotas, cuando noto la seña de Hilde: un tanque estaba posicionado a medio kilometro, justo enmedio de la autopista.  
-Dios mio! - Hilde abrio los ojos como platos.  
-Creo que Wufei uso sus influencias - Duo comenzo a bajar la velocidad - Heero!  
El susodicho asintio y antes de que la rubia reaccionara, le dio un fuerte empellón con la camioneta, haciendo que el vehículo de Dorothy comenzara a zigzagear.  
-Ahora! - grito Wufei por su celular. El tanque sencillamente solto un cañonazo y la salva fue directo al coche de Trowa.  
-No!! - Dorothy trato de dar un volantazo, pero el golpe la habia sacado de balance y el coche comenzo a dar vueltas, para terror de Quatre.  
La salva cayo justamente enmedio de un deslizamiento, haciendo que el coche saliera volando por los aires, para dar un par de vueltas y curiosamente, cayera normalmente.  
Heero maniobro enmedio del humo y fragmentos de pavimento, para finalmente dar un giro de 180 grados y quedar frente al vehículo de Trowa.  
-Misión...completa.... - murmuro. Los balbuceos y risas de su hija le hicieron coro.

Quatre, casí al borde del colapso, bajo de su coche a gran velocidad. Wufei también se había estacionado y Trowa fue el primero en bajar. Sin embargo, un puñetazo del arabe, lo mando al suelo.  
-Sal de mi camino! - mascullo con lágrimas en los ojos - acabas de matarla!!  
Para sorpresa suya, vio como la cabina del vehículo estaba rellena totalmente de una especie de "celulosa" protectora.  
-Como es...  
-Mi coche es parte del gobierno - Trowa se iba levantando con ayuda de Wufei - así que si hay algun incidente o disparo, se activa la celulosa, que me protege.  
-¿Entonces...?  
Trowa asintio. Se escucho un gemido proveniente de la cabina.  
-Dorothy! - Quatre se apeo a la puerta y de un tiron la solto, mientras comenzaba a escarbar en la celulosa.  
-Duo Maxwell! Me importa un comino que sea una monja, voy a matarte! - se escucho atrás. Los presentes se volvieron y vieron a Hilde ahorcando al padre Maxwell, mientras Heero bajaba de la camioneta con su hija en brazos.  
-Ah, vaya, así que esa es la pequeña Renee? - Trowa se acerco. Heero asintio y miro de reojo la faena del rubio.  
-¿Al fin?  
-Al fin - suspiro el castaño mientras cargaba a la niña. Esta agitaba sus brazos alegremente - veo que heredo tu sangre fría.  
Heero solo sonrio.  
-Gracias Sally, te pagare el favor luego - Wufei suspiro y apago su celular mientras los ruidos de las patrullas se hacían más intensos - bien, parece que vamos a tener un poco de problemas.  
-No se preocupen - Heero saco su celular - yo me encargare de esto.  
-Recuerda que no puedes matar a nadie. Releena se enojaría.  
Heero se encogio de hombros y se dirigio hacia las patrullas. Entre tanto, Hilde ya había dejado de ahorcar a Duo, y ahora se venía sobre ellos.  
-Ustedes! - espoleo el dedo hacia Trowa y Wufei - ustedes tienen la culpa!  
-Mira Renée - Trowa levanto la niña - tu tía Hilde esta aquí.  
-Ah, Renée! - Hilde tomo a la chiquilla en brazos - hacía tanto no te veía!! Estas enorme!  
-Eso fue ruin - murmuro Wufei - apelaste a tu lado materno.  
-Eso o que nos matará, tu que pefieres - Trowa miro de reojo a un desmayado Duo en el suelo...

-Dorothy!  
La susodicha abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, mientras soltaba un gemido de molestia.  
-¿D-Donde estoy?  
-Aquí, en la carrera - sonrio Quatre aliviado - luego de que un tanque te disparo.  
-¿Carrera? ¿Tanque? - entonces la rubia abrió los ojos - no...no puede ser! Quatre!!!  
-Sí, soy yo...  
Pero para sorpresa del rubio, Dorothy se zafo del resto de la celulosa y se lanzo sobre él, de una manera muy poco ortodoxa.  
-Quatre, Quatre, Quatre! - la chica comenzo a sollozar - por favor no te cases con Ioana! Te amo!  
-Eh... - el rubio parpadeo - como dices...?  
-Vaya - Trowa solto un enorme suspiro - al fin se lo dijo.  
Hilde y Wufei sonrieron al unísono.  
-Sí! - Dorothy se separo y le miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas - te amo desde que casí me matas en el Libra!  
-Vale, vale - Wufei le salio una gota de sudor - que es la declaracion más extraña que he escuchado.  
-Dorothy - el rubio emitio una sonrisa enorme - entonces...tu...  
La chica asintio freneticamente. Y para sorpresa de todos, Quatre solo se inclino y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.  
-Yo también - le susurro pegando su frente contra la de ella - también te amo.  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - soltaron los presentes. Los mencionados se pusieron rojos mientras bajaban la mirada apenados.  
-Excelente - Heero aparecio de improviso - a eso se le llama un final feliz.  
-Oye ¿Que pasaron con las sirenas? ¿Y los policias?  
Heero le enseño una identificación especial.  
-Ser esposo de la princesa Releena tiene sus ventajas. Más cuando le explique el problema - le guiño un ojo a Hilde - me pasas a mi hija? Mi esposa la quiere de vuelta. Quatre, a propósito, Releena dijo que puedes hacer la recepción de la boda en la casa.  
-¿Recepción? ¿Boda? - el rubio parpadeo.  
-Claro - Duo fue el siguiente en aparecer, aunque su voz sonaba ronca por el ahorcamiento - y yo voy a casarlos. Supongo no vas a desperdiciar el compromiso que tenías.  
-El compromiso! - Quatre se golpeo la frente con la mano - tengo que decirle a Ioana!  
-De eso no te preocupes - Trowa sonrio enigmaticamente - yo hablare con ella...seguro estará vulnerable y necesitará un hombro donde llorar. ¿Me llevas Heero?  
El susodicho asintio, ante las gotas de sudor de todos.  
-Miralo, quien iba a imaginar que Trowa fuera de ese modo - Duo se llevo las manos a la nuca tan pronto partieron sus dos amigos.  
-Bueno, yo también me retiro. Ya tuve suficiente de cursilerias este día y tengo cosas que hacer - Wufei se despidio y partio en su coche.  
-Supongo que es nuestro turno de irnos, no padre? - Hilde sonrio.  
-No, yo estoy muy a gusto aquí.  
-Duo...  
-Vale, vale. Es broma - alzo la mano moviendola mientras se dirigía a la vagoneta - los veo para hablar del compromiso eh?  
Quatre y Dorothy vieron con sorpresa como los habían dejado solos. Solo estaba el coche enmedio de una autopista totalmente bloqueada por el cañonazo. Sin embargo, no parecían escucharse ruido de coches a lo lejos.  
-Supongo, bloquearon la carrera...  
-Sí. Debo agradecer a Releena el apoyo - Dorothy bajo la mirada - Quatre...si consideras muy rápido el compromiso, podemos posponerlo  
-No, esta bien. Creo me parece lo más justo.  
-¿Justo?  
-Sí, 12 años de dejar este asunto a la deriva. Debo compensarte de algun modo.  
-Tengo 27 años. Realmente no hay prisa.  
-¿Lo crees?  
Dorothy termino por negar con la cabeza.  
-En realidad...no - suspiro - Quatre, ¿Estas seguro de casarte con una paranoica y demente? Tú sabes que casí te mato cuando manejabamos el sistema Zero.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Como que y? No es justo para tí! Ioana es mejor partido.  
-En términos fríos lo es. Sin embargo, creo en algo...  
-¿El espiritu del espacio? - ironizo Dorothy. Quatre asintio mientras la abrazaba.  
-Alguien que entendiera el verdadero espíritu de las colonias. Heero lo hizo. Sin embargo, también se aplicaría a mí. Que existiera quien me entendiera.  
-¿Yo lo hago?  
-Mira Dorothy, si fuiste capaz de manejar el sistema Zero, ¿No crees que es suficiente prueba?  
Dorothy parpadeo unos momentos, pero termino por sonreír.  
-Estas loco, sabes?  
-Sí, como tú. Eres ruda y cursí.  
-¿Te molesta? Creo que preferirías alguien más tierna.  
-No. Eso es lo que me hace feliz - el rubio se inclino para besarla nuevamente. Dorothy simplemente se dejo llevar...

Fin...por ahora.

Notas del autor.  
Sí. Es un fanfic sumamente bizarro, pero por eso quería escribirlo XD.  
Me divertí mucho explayando las personalidades de los Gundams Boys (y girls) aun más, ya que en el anterior, no había podido, porque Duo abarcaba casí todo el argumento.  
Tal vez parecio precipitado lo de Quatre y Dorothy, pero en realidad es el broche de oro a toda la relación que ví sobre ellos en la serie. Siempre me parecieron una pareja sumamente original (aunque luego las fans del yaoi, preferían otra pareja) y ahora me ha dado por ponerme retos al crear tramas sobre este tipo de relaciones.  
Ya si quieren una tercera parte (que por allí ando cocinando, con relación a Trowa o Wufei), dependera mucho de las peticiones que me lleguen, jejeje.  
¿La razón por la cual se quieren? Es como explico Quatre: un obvio entendimiento. El sistema Zero saco de quisio a todos, salvo a estos dos, lo cual indica una forma única de entender las cosas y a la vez parecida. Creo eso, aparte de los sentimientos, el físico, etc. forma parte básica de una buena relación.  
Las canciones usadas en esta historia fueron: "Against All Odds", de Phil Collins, así "Crash and Burn" de Savage Garden.  
Agradecimiento a quienes se toman de leer esta historia. Opiniones, comentarios e insultos serán bien tomados para próximos proyectos.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente fic...


End file.
